


TALKING ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE WITH YOUR FRIENDS IS A NO-NO

by notyourusername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Biting, Kink, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusername/pseuds/notyourusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is hanging around with Scott as they talk about their new relationship growths when Derek overhears Stiles talking about their intimate life. Needless to say, Derek is not happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TALKING ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE WITH YOUR FRIENDS IS A NO-NO

Stiles drove up his Jeep up to the abandoned park near the woods, where Scott was waiting for him with a six-pack and their lacrosse gear. The whole wolf pack thing sometimes made Stiles feel like he was being pushed out of the group, and Scott caught up on that (actually, it was Alison who noticed and suggested to Scott to spend some alone time with his best friend). So they made lacrosse their weekly thing. Every Friday night, Scott would bring the stuff and they would meet up at the park so they could practice together. It gave them a sense of bonding they have been seriously lacking ever since they had to deal with Derek’s uncle’s killing spree and trying to turn Scott into his Jedi Padawan. Derek took most of Stile’s time now because of their new relationship, but they still weren’t at that stage to double date with Scott and Alison anytime soon. Now they were passing the ball around and playing like actual high school kids, and like all guys, they decided to boast about their conquests.

“Alison is amazing!” Scott spoke as he caught Stiles’ throw. “I mean she’s all nice girl on the outside, but she really knows what to do when the full moon is out, if you know what I mean.”

“I definitely do.” Stiles chased Scott for half an hour until he just grabbed his dog whistle and crippled the star athlete. They sat on one of the rock formations and opened the pack. “Derek really knows how to work his pent-up frustration.”

“Ugh, mental picture.” Scott tried swatting the thought of his best friend in the same bed with his pack leader.

“Oh, come on. You know we do it, and you’ve already seen me naked enough times in the locker room.”

“Don’t remind me. I’m still a bit uncomfortable about that.”

“Oh please, you were checking me out last time I dropped the soap.”

“I was not!”

“Wait till I tell Alison! I’m sure she’d love to tell me all about your technique. Maybe she can teach me some of her moves.”

“I am so going to kick your ass.”

“Bring it Twilight.”

“That’s Lon Chaney to you!” Scott admitted he also missed Stiles’ blunt humor. He had been worried that the fact he was dating his superior would have made him freak out, which he did at first. But afterwards he thought about all the ways he could use this to his advantage and suddenly felt extremely comfortable with the idea. “Hey, I got a question.”

“And I’ve got a smoking hot boyfriend, what’s your point?”

“Does Derek ever… make any sounds in bed?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, primal sounds?” Stiles kept staring in confusion at his old friend. “Does Derek howl in bed?” Scott blurted out the words and hoped it would avoid embarrassment.  Stiles keeled over laughing and spilled his bottle.

“That is classic! But yeah, he does. The first time he did it? Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome.” Stiles felt pride in the fact he was so great in bed.

“Alison says that I tend to do it on occasion, although I never notice. I suppose the wolf just takes over and fuses with my own mind.”

“I can’t stop picturing you howling in Alison’s bed with her dad in his armory downstairs.” Stiles kept laughing, until he heard something rustling nearby. The fact that they were close by to the forest made him forget about it, until he was picked up by the skin on the back of his neck and was being dragged away into the darkness.

***

“What the fuck?!” Stiles started having one of his asthma attacks, grabbing his inhaler although it didn’t help much. “Could you at least give me some warning before biting into my neck?” The man didn’t answer him, already transformed into full wolfman mode. He shouted out to Scott to please drive his Jeep home and that he’d call him tomorrow. “Mr. Alpha is feeling possessive!” He shouted, but wasn’t sure if he was being heard. The wolf kept running through the forest holding on to his prey, so Stiles just grabbed onto him from his twisted position and just let him ride it out. “You know, this is how couples end up in counseling therapy. Do you know where you’re going, or are you just taking me out to see the sights? Derek Hale, you’re going to leave a bruise on my neck!” Nothing. Derek just kept running with his grip on the boy. “Is it wrong that I’m kinda turned on by this?” His reply was a growl from his boyfriend. “I’m hoping that’s a no.” He tried petting him to calm him down and found out that he wasn’t the only one feeling in the mood.

They reached the house and Derek dropped his toy on the steps while he stood upright.

“Well, thanks for riding  _Wolf Derek_. We hope you have enjoyed the mutilation and awkward dryhumping and up to see you never!” Stiles got up and tried wiping the dirt of himself. “Now, you want to try to explain your interrupting wolf?” That got him thrown up against the wood of the house, yet again.

“Don’t talk about our private life with other people.” Derek finally used his words!

“What are you talking about?”

“I howl and it was awesome?” Derek threw Stiles comments back in his face. “I don’t like people knowing the details about what we do.” He let go of Stiles as his face became flushed.

“It’s just Scott. I didn’t think it was that big a deal to you.”

“Well it is.” Derek cut him off. “It’s private, our time together isn’t something to be posting on Facebook.” Stiles put his arms around Derek and tried standing on his toes so he could put his head over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Really. I didn’t think it was going to bother you that much.” Derek turned around and stared at him. “I wuv you.” Stiles made a face that he knew would beat out Derek’s anger.

“You’re such a child.” Derek grabbed him in his arms and kept him there.

“And you are a little drama queen.” Stiles felt the teeth grabbing the crown of his head. “OWowowowowow! Sorry!”

“Oh you’re going to be.” Derek pulled him away as he smiled his wolfish grin at him. He grabbed him by the neck of his shirt this time and dragged him inside, up the steps and into their bed. “You want to hear how loudly I can howl?”

“Is that a challenge?” He smacked the wolf’s tight ass and chomped his teeth. “Challenge accepted.” He was thrown onto the bed, hard. Derek was on top of him before he had a chance to catch himself. The older man took off his shirt, ripping off the buttons with his teeth. Stile’s scared chest was exposed, his hands held down by the former’s body. His lips caught his nipple and held them tight as the owner moaned. His tongue ran down the crevices on his stomach and did away with his undergarments.

“Howl.” Derek said as his chin laid on his promised land.

“What?” Stiles managed to pull himself out of his horny stupor to realize he was being instructed.

“I. Want. You. To. Howl.” His fangs never left his face as he sounded out the words.

“You have to be joking… ow!” Stiles grunted when Derek went down on him and grazed him with his teeth.”

“You like it when I do it, enough to tell others. I want to hear you howl.” Derek repeated his command and took him in once more, softer this time as he passed his tongue. Stiles couldn’t even enjoy it because Derek’s words were still staring at him. He couldn’t keep stalling or else he might get it bitten off. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hair and gave out a miserable whimper. “You can do better than that.” He flipped the boy over and rammed into him. “You want me?”

“Ugh, yes.” Stiles pressed back as the hard body that grinded on him. He gave out something similar to a howl but still closer to a bark. Derek kissed his neck and made his way onto the line on his back, marking him with every kiss. He reached the bottom half and bit harder onto the flesh. Stiles was rockhard, his rage pressing into the bed for comfort.

“Howl for me.” Derek said one last time and bit hard, cutting into the flesh deep enough to draw blood. Stiles howled that time. He arched his back as he exhaled the air from his lungs to release a force he didn’t know he had. “Much better.” He licked the wound and kissed it better. “Was that so hard?”

“It is for me.” Stiles complained, although he became very open recently to all of the kinks Derek drew out of him.  

“I’m sorry baby.” He rubbed his head on Stiles back, nuzzling his neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Oh sure, I just went through all that foreplay so I could not be fucked by my smoking hot boyfriend.” He stretched his arm out behind him and pressed Derek onto him. “Now, either you fuck me or you screw me, both options are acceptable.” Derek’s smirk flashed white and he went down to please his love. He grabbed as the fleshy ass and got it prepared before entering the tight hole. Stiles always flailed under him when he penetrated him, as if it were the first time he was being ripped apart from the inside. Stiles was definitely howling now. Loudly. Derek’s face contorted into his wolf side, his arms grabbing at Stiles torso. He started panting as he drilled harder and tighter. He couldn’t contain himself anymore, sitting up on the bed and placing Stiles on top of his lap, making him ride him as he violently jerked off the teenager.

“Oh God, Derek, stop. I’m gonna… I’m going to… AAAHHHH!!” Derek and Stiles howled together as the reached their final climax. Derek gripped him tight on him as he emptied into his tight ass and Stiles let himself go on themselves. The remained there for an entire minute before collapsing onto the bed, which was now broken on the floor. “Oh great, and I really liked this mattress.”

“It’s your own fault.” Derek pressed his lips to Stile’s and enjoyed their cuddling. “You’re just to adorable for me to handle.”

“I know, It’s a curse.” Stiles shrugged as he acted out the scene of the distressed damsel. “What ever am I to do?”

“Not go shirtless for a few days.” Stiles touched his back and felt the bite marks Derek so lovingly left to remind him of his love.

“Well, at least now I have something to show to Scott next time we compare notes.” Derek didn’t seem to like that last joke, his reply being a pillow to the face.


End file.
